Another Gift
by Seraphinasdarkestthoughts
Summary: While Slenderman's off on some errands (*cough* killing innocents *cough*), he leaves his constant tag-along, Sophie, with Jeff the Killer. Several hours and quite a bit of whining later, Jeff is at his wits end and Sophie is aching for a bit of rest. With a reaper (a startlingly hungry girl named Saberina) on the loose as well, who knows what's to happen. I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Sophie and Jeff**

"Jeff, when are we going to stop?" Sophie whined. Jeff didn't respond, but continued walking. Sophie was beginning to wish that she had stayed with Slendy. Jeff was no fun, and walked for hours- not to mention he was terrible company. The most she could get out of him was an grumbled reply of, "Why do I need to babysit?" She sighed, she was tired and didn't want to keep walking. "Jeff, can we stop now, its been hours..." she begged. Jeff turned back to her, sighing. He pointed to a dark patch of shadows, "Over there is an old safe house that Slendy and I shared at some point, you may rest there for now" He walked away grumbling about how much work this was and how much easier it would have been to just help her go to sleep. Sophie walked over to the dense shadows and found, to her surprise, a large cabin. A shiver ran down her spine. She didn't like the feel of this place...something was off, she just couldn't place it.

Sophie consciously made her way over to the cabin, her ears open for any sounds that weren't her own. A hand landed on her shoulder and she shrieked, before she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. "Honestly, do you want everyone to know where you are?!" Jeff growled. Sophie relaxed, then elbowed him. "What was that for?! I could've died from an heart attack!" Jeff laughed, a gruff sound. "Heart attack? I would think not," He let go with, "Aren't you coming? What are you standing around for?" Sophie ran to catch up. "When is Slenderman coming back?" She asked. Jeff just shook his head before opening the door and walking inside.

The first thing that hit her was the smell, it was foul, she wanted to gag. Jeff laughed at her reaction, then took a deep breath. "MMMM...the smell of home." Sophie then saw the scene in front of her. The floor was sticky, and there were rats every where at the center of the room, where four bodies lay. She gasped and stared. "Jeff, what did you do?" She glared at him, Jeff shrugged. "I helped them sleep." Sophie shook her head in disgust. "And you didn't clean up?" "Well I'm sorry, but I was on a tight schedule!" "Yeah right! You were probably too lazy to get off your butt and CLEAN it." Jeff took out one of his many knifes and forced Sophie back until she was up against the wall. He dug the knife into her neck. "What was that? I don't have have to explain myself to a mewling weakling like you." He breathed. Sophie didn't reply as she trembled slightly. That seemed to satisfy him because he smugly backed off to the other side of the cabin once he had assessed her fear. As he reached the other side, she said " You wouldn't dare, Slenderman would kill you." Her tone was matter of fact rather than smug. Jeff snapped.

**Saberina**

Saberina was bored...She had just finished feeding and now had nothing else to do. She got up and stretched her wings before deciding that she was going to go to Slender Woods. Maybe there she might find something interesting to do. Saberina had just began walking in the general direction of the woods, when she heard a scream. Figuring it was just some poor lost old soul, Saberina went to investigate. She was still a little peckish and could harvest another two souls.

As she traveled from shadow to shadow, she heard two people talking.._.no... fighting_, she thought. There was the soft thump of a body hitting wood. Then, just barely, she could hear someone say "You wouldn't dare, Slenderman would kill you." By now, Saberina was thoroughly confused. What were two people doing out in Slendy Woods? More importantly, why were they still alive? She went closer to get a closer look.

Saberina saw a boy no older than nineteen, with white skin, a hideous smile carved into his cheeks, and eyes that never seemed to blink. He was on top of a girl who had to be seventeen or eighteen. She had long, bright blue hair, and long black nails that looked about an inch long. The girl was beautiful in her own way. The boy had a knife to her throat and was pressing it deeply into her neck, however, she didn't struggle in the slightest, she simply laid there waiting. This confused Saberina, why didn't she fight for her life? The boy seemed to know though- "You think he'll save you, huh, Sophie? He won't, he's gone, he can't reach you. You're all alone." The boy laughed hysterically. The girl, Sophie, just smiled sadly and whispered, "I know Jeff...but when he finds out, he'll avenge me, so I'm okay." The boy, Jeff, got up snarling. He ran out, not even noticing Saberina.

_**Hope you guys enjoy! Comment and Review, and don't be afraid to give suggestions :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sophie and Jeff**

Once Jeff ran out, Sophie sat down. She was tired, but didn't want to fall asleep with Jeff around- since she didn't know where he was and preferred to not get shanked in her sleep. After some time of sitting, Sophie noticed how quiet it was. It wasn't the normal quiet of the forest with the croaking of frogs, the burbling of water, and other sounds of the sort. No, it was dead quiet. Not a sound was to be heard. Suddenly, Sophie heard the snap of a twig and sat straighter, listening intently. Out of the shadows, a cloaked figure emerged. The person was tall and slim, and she couldn't quite see their eyes. Sophie stood up, "Hello." She said, her voice trembling. "Hello." A light voice answered. By the sound of it, the hooded form was a girl. Sophie looked at the cloaked figure assessing her. "How are you?" Sophie asked not quite sure of the stranger. "Good...and yourself?" She replied. Sophie looked down trying to see under the hood but failed. "Oh good, just hanging out with Jeff...enjoying myself." Sophie suddenly thought this was a bad idea. "Sooo.." Just then, Jeff stormed back into the cabin. He barely gave the girl a second look. "Hand it over." Jeff growled. Sophie sheepishly took out a dagger from behind her back. "Did it really take you that long?" She smirked as Jeff sighed. "No, that's how long it took me to even care enough to come back for it," Jeff turned to the figure in the corner. "Who are you?" He asked rather rudely. The figure stared at Jeff before answering. "I am a reaper." she said, not offering any other information.

Jeff considered the reaper for a moment before breaking into a wild grin. "Well what do you say to a bit of team work?" He laughed. Sophie gave Jeff a strange look, not quite understanding what he meant. "I do not normally employ the use of team work, but..." The reaper trailed off. "I want you to take a person's soul, as they are rather annoying and I dislike them very much. Would deal with the person in exchange for keeping the soul you reap?" Jeff looked as hopeful as a psychotic killer could. Sophie still wasn't following. '_Who on earth is annoying that Jeff can't kill himself?_' she thought. The reaper seemed to smile "Okay...who is it?" she asked. Jeff turned to Sophie and his grin spread wider. "Her."

_**Sorry guys I know this is a small chapter but I ran out of time please forgive your humble writer.**_

_**As always please comment & review! Don't be afraid to give me suggestions! :)**_


End file.
